


Snow Day

by carmillasleatherpants (courtneyarnelle)



Series: Fill Me In [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyarnelle/pseuds/carmillasleatherpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the back of your mind, you thank nature for the downright perfect atmosphere of snow falling around you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**It seems you and** Carmilla are almost always spending your days at one another’s houses. You can’t remember the last time you spent a night without her. Neither of you ever consult your parents about staying the night.

It’s been months since you and Carmilla started seeing each other, and you both couldn't really care less for your parents’ opinions.

Carmilla is lying with her head in your lap, you’re running your fingers through her wavy black hair. You’ve pushed her bangs away from her eyes to make it easier for her to read the book she’s holding above her face. You’re attention shifts to the news that’s been playing in the background when you hear the word ‘snow.’

“—high chance of snow tonight.” You squeal and Carmilla rests her book on her chest.

“What’s got you so excited, cupcake?” She asks. You look down at her, biting your lip to contain yourself.

“Snow." You tell her.

“What?”

“Snow.” You repeat. “It’s going to snow tonight. We’re supposed to be getting a few inches.”

“Hmm. I’ve never seen snow.” Carmilla admits and you play with the ends of her hair.

“Where did you live before you came here?” You ask after a moment.

“I’ve always lived down south. Most people found me strange for… Well, multiple reasons that really aren’t important. This is my first winter up north.”

You’re surprised Carmilla has told you this much. She’s always been rather secretive about her past, and you’re not really sure why. But, you’d never really felt the need to push her to reveal things about herself. You figure, when she’s in the mood, she’ll let things slip. Like right now, for instance.

“Can I ask you a question?” You venture, and she closes her eyes.

“Ask away.” You smile and trace the shape of her collarbone. Her eyes open, her dark brown eyes focus on you and you chew on your lip. God, she makes you nervous.

“That first time we had sex you, um, well you spoke to me in French I think. Where did you learn that?” You go for the safer question, unable to bring yourself to ask about her scar yet. It has to be a sensitive subject for her.

“I spent a summer overseas in France.” She tells you. “I picked up the language pretty quickly. It’s honestly not too difficult.”

“You should teach me sometime.” She sits up, book falling from her chest, and leans into you. You sit back on your palms and wrap your legs around her thighs and she moves between your legs. Her chest presses against yours and she continues to lean forward until the tip of her nose presses against yours.

“Sure. You learn pretty quickly.” She kisses you and you cradle her face in one of your hands.

“So I was thinking.” You manage to get out between kisses. “That we could, maybe, go out tomorrow. And, we could experience your first snow day together.” You press a lingering kiss to her lips. “What do you think?”

“I think it sounds lovely.” She murmurs against your lips. Then she moves her hand to the back of your neck and gives you a tenderer kiss, her lips moving smooth against yours. “We should sleep.”

You almost want to argue with her, but your body betrays you and you yawn.

She helps you out of your sweatshirt. You like to think she’s just be helpful, but you know she just likes undressing you.

You shed your sweatpants and then help Carmilla strip down to her underwear. She ties her hair up in a messy bun, and you think she’s never looked cuter.

Carmilla slides under the comforter and you slip in behind her, assuming your usual positions. Your arms wrap around her waist and she places her hands over yours.

You feel content like this. And, you, kind of, don’t know how you ever slept without her body next to yours, warming the bed.You press your cheek into her back and sigh happily.

You really hope it snows.

* * *

 

 **When you wake up,** you’re clutching empty covers and you groan in annoyance. You really, _really_ hate waking up alone. You enjoy waking up with your arms around Carmilla way too much. You like how vulnerable her sleeping body feels in your arms. It makes you feel like you can protect her. When you usually feel like she’s always the one protecting you.

“Baabe.” You whine, sitting up and rubbing your eyes. You see Carmilla standing in the pale light coming from the window and she turns slowly towards you.

“What do you know, Laura? It actually did snow.” Her gaze is incredibly soft and she holds out an arm to you for you to join her. You stand slowly and stretch before you meet her by the window.

It really does look beautiful. Like something you’d only see in a picture.

Aside from a few tire marks on the street, the pale dawn light just highlights the untouched layer of white that covers everything the eye can see. It’s like the entire world is taking a deep breathe, completely silent, just to give you a small taste of this beauty.

Carmilla’s arms wrap around your waist and she presses a kiss to your shoulder. You melt under her touch.

“It’s beautiful.” You say and she hums softly in agreement.

“It’s gorgeous.”

“Like you.” You continue before you’ve even really decided on it. Carmilla turns you to face her and the smile on her lips makes you blush.

“You’re sweet.” She tells you, and then she gives you a proper kiss. Her lips are soft and firm against yours and you sigh against her. She pulls away and then presses a quick kiss to the bridge of your nose. “We have a few hours until the sun comes up.” She ventures.

“Did you have something in mind?”

“I can think of one thing to occupy some time…” You pull her into a kiss, prying her lips apart with yours and it’s her turn to melt under your touch.

* * *

 

 **You make** **Carmilla get** up at noon. She attempts to coax you into staying in bed with her, but you manage to convince her to get up. Plus, she looks adorable somewhat bundled up in a scarf and a beanie. The scarf is one of your darker colored ones, the beanie is hers so it comes in her usual black.

For some reason, she opts to wear her jeans that are ripped at the knees despite the cold, but she tells you something along the lines of “cold only affects the weak.” You roll your eyes at her, but let her do what she wants.

You manage to get her to wear a pair of your red mittens that you think look adorable on her. Her leather coat is her form of protection against the cold.

You wear a red scarf and earmuffs rather than a hat. You wear a thick dark colored pea coat and red gloves. You grab Carmilla’s hand once you’ve slid on your snow boots and drag her downstairs. You walk right past your father who’s nursing a cup of coffee and you wave to him as you pass.

He waves back and gives Carmilla a small nod of acknowledgement. At this point, you’re sure he’s just tired of fighting with you about Carmilla. Honestly, you feel like he might even be starting to _like_ Carmilla to an extent, but you don’t want to get too hopeful.

You lead her outside and your boots crunch against the thick snow on the ground. There is a lot more disturbance in the snow now, hours having passed since the two of your first looked out at it, but it still looks gorgeous. It’s so bright with the sun glinting off the pure powder surrounding everything.

Her hand, covered by those cute mittens, tightens in yours and you look up to her. A smile tugs at the side of her mouth and she inclines her head to you.

“Well, don’t you have a super cool plan for today?”

“I thought we’d just, you know, walk.” You tell her and she laughs.

“Anything you want, Laura. Lead the way.” And, you do.

* * *

 

 **You walk without a** real plan in comfortable silence. Carmilla trails behind you. Every time you look back at her, she has a content grin on her face that makes you want to kiss her. And, the smile she gives you when she sees you looking at her makes you cheeks heat up despite the cold.

You take her to the park to show her children sledding. She asks if you've ever gone sledding and you explain to her that you father told you how dangerous sledding was and refused to let you try.

She releases your hand and tells you she’ll be right back. So, you stand and watch as she approaches a family. She says something to them and points back at you. You can see them smiling and you think you see a blush on Carmilla’s cheeks when they smile and nod at her. And the family’s little boy happily hands his large sled to her.

Carmilla returns to you looking downright _bashful._

“You didn’t.” You breathe and her cheeks shade red. She pulls her scarf over her face and you look past her to see the family waving to you and their son gives you a thumbs up with a huge smile on his face. Then, they turn from the two of you and busy themselves building a snowman.

“You didn’t!” You repeat and you want to melt into a big mushy puddle.

“Laura, seriously.” The blush has taken over her entire face, making her attempt to hide it behind her scarf futile.

You take the reins of the sled from her hands and grin at her. As aloof and disinterested at Carmilla pretends to be, she’s really one of the most thoughtful people you’ve ever known.

“Well, come on. You _have_ to ride it with me. There’s room for both of us.” You take her hand and lead her to the top of one of the bigger hills in the park. You settle onto the front and she slides in behind you. You both use your hands to move the sled forward and then her arms wrap around your waist as it slides down the hill.

You hold on as it picks up speed and Carmilla clings to you, stiff as a log.

“Loosen up!” You yell to her, lifting your arms in joy. And, your move immediately unbalances the both of you and you fall from the sled.

The both of you tumble in the soft snow and she, of course, lands on top of you. You stare at each other for a moment before she rests her forehead on your shoulder and laughs.

Not just one of her usual soft chuckles. She’s laughing, and laughing _hysterically._ She rolls from over top you and lies down next to you, her laughter filling your ears and you can’t help but laugh with her.

“Maybe Dad was right about those sleds.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have let go, sweetheart.” You turn your head to her, and she turns to look at you. Her beanie is somewhere on the ground beside her and her hair is covered in fine white dust.

You sit up and shake the snow from yourself and Carmilla sits up after a moment, brushing as much snow as she can from her hair and then replacing her beanie on her head.

“Cocoa?” You ask and she nods.

“Cocoa.”

“Maybe cocoa will be our always.” You manage to say without laughing and she glares at you.

“Oh God, _please_ don’t start that.”

You return the sled to its owner and thank them for letting you try it out. The parents nod at you and their son grabs your hand and tells you earnestly.

“You and your girlfriend are cute.” You blush and smile at him.

“Oh thank you!” His parents laugh and wave you goodbye as they lead him away.

“They were nice.” Carmilla tells you, her arm finding its way around your waist.

“So, about that cocoa.”

* * *

 

 **It’s dark out when** you exit the coffee shop, bellies warm with pastries and warm cocoa. Carmilla hasn’t stopped smiling, and you feel accomplished. You think today has been a success, and that makes you incredibly proud of yourself.

She stops you under a streetlight and you turn to her.

“Laura, I wanted to thank you.”

“You don’t have to—,”

“I do. I’m not really sure why you’ve stuck with me. I’m not exactly ideal, but thank you. For today, I’ll never forget it, cupcake.”

“Carm…”

“It’s rude to interrupt. Especially when I have something this important to tell you.” She searches your face for something. And then, she sighs and takes your hands in hers. The nervousness is radiating off of her and you tilt your head.

“What is it?”

“I love you.” She says it clearly and with a certain amount of declaration that makes the world seem to be holding its breath around you.

“Dammit, Carmilla.” You laugh and she looks confused. “You beat me to everything. You initiated the first kiss, I thought _I_ got to say I love you first.”

She shakes her head at you and opens her arms, you hug her tightly and press your nose into the warmth of her scarf.

“I love you too, Carm.” You kiss her, and she holds you tight against her warm body. “I love you too.”

In the back of your mind, you thank nature for the downright perfect atmosphere of snow falling around you.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, it's had been snowing all night when I wrote this and I got the idea for this. So, it happened. Haha, hope you enjoy the cavities.


End file.
